Julius No (Joseph Wiseman)
You may also be looking for Julius No as Dr. No]] Julius No was a Chinese nuclear scientist affiliated with SPECTRE. Operating out of Crab Key in Jamaica, Dr. No sought to embarrass the United States of America by using toppling to disrupt a space launch from Cape Canaveral. He was brought to an end by James Bond and drowned in his own nuclear reactor. In the 1962 film Dr. No, No was portrayed by Canadian actor Joseph Wiseman. Biography Dr. No was born the "unwanted child of a German missionary and a Chinese girl of a good family." He grew up to become the treasurer of the Chinese Tong, the most powerful criminal organization in China. He robbed the Tong blind, stealing ten million dollars of their money and fleeing to America where he became a brilliant scientist specializing in atomic energy. The radiation involved in his research cost him both of his hands, which he replaced with bionic hands which gave him exceptional strength. Hoping to put his skills to good use, No offered his services to both the Americans and the Soviets, both of whom rejected him. No eventually became a member of the highly secretive terrorist organization SPECTRE and relocated to Crab Key in Jamaica. In 1962, No learned that MI6 agent John Strangways was investigating the activities of his employee, local geologist R.J. Dent. This prompted Dr. No to deploy his enforcers, the Three Blind Mice, to kill Strangways and his secretary Mary Trueblood. Fellow MI6 agent James Bond 007 was subsequently to Jamaica by M to investigate their murders. Hoping to keep Bond from intruding on his business, Dr. No gave both the Three Blind Mice and Professor Dent orders to eliminate the agent. However, Bond managed to survive and kill his would-be assassins. He subsequently set out with local fisherman Quarrel to sail to Crab Key to further investigate Dr. No's activites, where they encountered shell diver Honey Ryder. Honey told Bond that she believed that Dr. No had been responsible for the death of her father when he went shell diving at Crab Key and didn't return. Bond and Honey were later captured by Dr. No's men, who killed Quarrel with the Dragon Tank. Held captive at Dr. No's lair, Bond and Honey finally met the mad doctor face to face over dinner. Dr. No revealed to Bond his plot to sabotage an upcoming U.S. rocket launch from Cape Canaveral known as Project Mercury by toppling the rocket from his secret base, thus causing international embarrassment for the United States on behalf of SPECTRE. Bond was quick to poke fun at Dr. No's scheme, angering him greatly and he promptly had Bond and Honey separated. The following morning, when the rocket launch was due to take place, Bond escaped from his holding cell and infiltrated the Crab Key control room disguised as one of the doctor's workers. When Bond overloaded the reactor, alarms began to sound and Dr. No's minions began to evacuate from the island. Dr. No chose to face Bond in a last ditch effort to salvage his plans, but to no avail. In their ensuing struggle, but men fell onto a platform descending into the nuclear reactor. Bond managed to climb out and escape, but Dr. No was able to get a grip due to his metal hands and he was lowered into the radioactive coolant where he was boiled to death. Bond subsequently rescued Honey and they escaped from Crab Key just as the island base exploded. At some point in the following year, SPECTRE operatives Rosa Klebb and Kronsteen hatched on plot on the orders of Number One to kill Bond as a means of avenging the death of Dr. No. Behind the Scenes *Ian Fleming's original choice for the role of Dr. No was his cousin Christopher Lee. However, Fleming, who according to Lee was a very forgetful man, failed to mention this to the filmmakers until they'd already cast Joseph Wiseman. Several years later, Christopher Lee would play the Bond villain role of Francisco Scaramanga in the 1974 film The Man with the Golden Gun. Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:SPECTRE Category:Villains Category:Dr. No